Summer Love
by Vanessa Loves to read
Summary: Danny and Lindsay Met throughout the summer but when school start?
1. Chapter 1

I know I have deleted my other stories but im sorry about that and I didn't like that one so I decided to do another story with Lindsay and Danny.

**Case List **

Lindsay Monroe – New girl. - Met Danny Messer at the beach

Frankie- Start to fall for Lindsay Monroe

Rock Stars 

Danny Messer- Met Lindsay at the Beach

Mac Taylor- Going out with Stella

Don Flack- Going out with Jess

Adam- Going out with Kendall

Hawkes going out with Kara

John – Going out with Jo

Rock Chicks 

Stella- Mac girlfriend

Jess- Don Girlfriend

Jo- John girlfriend

Kara – Hawkes girlfriend

Kelly- Artist of the group and Single (Danny ex girlfriend)

Kendall- Adam Girlfriend

**First Meetings of the people. **

It was Lindsay Monroe first day at New York High School, she was wearing a blue top, and jeans with boots, and this made Lindsay feel out of place, she had moved to New york because she had a past that she wanted to move away from and her parents decide to move there. She got out of her car; she was shocked how big the school looked. While Lindsay was walking to the school doors she bumped into someone which made Lindsay drop her books.

"Sorry about that"

"It's okay" Lindsay bent down to pick them up. And the other person started to help her.

"Thanks" Lindsay said after they finished picking them up.

"Its okay, my name is Stella"

"Hi, my name is Lindsay"

"Let me show you in doors"

"No thank you" and Lindsay started to move away from Stella. And Stella stood there shocked.

Stella was a very poplar girl at the school which every guy wanted her but one and only Mac Taylor had her heart. They have being going out since they started high school. She started to walk to her best friends Jess, Jo, Kara, Kelly and Kendall. They called themselves Rock chicks. And everyone knew them but they need someone else to join the group but No one at the school had the style. But maybe they would find someone soon.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Stella" Jess said

"How my girls doing"  
>"We doing fine" Kelly said<p>

"Good" "Lets go" Stella said and walked into the school as they all walked.

-Danny Messer was seemed the player at the school but he never had sex with the girls he dated. He was a very poplar guy at the school, he had many friends here but he seemed to hang around with Don, Mac, Adam, Hawkes, Peter and John. He was looking forward to seeing them as he ain't seen them since they left for the summer holiday.

"Hey guys"

"Dude, guess what I did through the summer"

"What did you do?"

"I spent the whole summer with Jess and I got a new puppy which was so funny, when I got him"  
>"Dude, calm down"<br>"Danny, what did you do this summer"

"I spent the whole summer at the beach"

"What did you do there"  
>"Oh just met a girl" "Lets go"<p>

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Danny telling them about his summer

Lindsay walked into the school, nervous but she was sure that she would enjoy because she has being in new york for about 2 years but never being to a public school but she has liked New york so far because she met one guy at the beach this year and it was amazing, she also had kissed him and it was the best kiss that she had.

"Hi do you know where the Main office is?" she asked a guy called Frankie

"Sure; let me walk you to there"

"Thank you"

"Its okay, let me give you a low down to New York High, there is poplar people and if you want to date one of them then you will need to join Stella gang, and they never let anyone in, this means if your not one of them then you cant date a poplar guy, which means your allow to look but don't touch"

"Thanks but im very happy just me at the moment but if i want to become a poplar girl then i would do it myself but im just me, okay and Stella seems nice and i wouldn't want to become a guy girl ok, because i would like. Anyways thank you" Lindsay start to walk into the office

Lindsay had being sitting down in the office for twenty minutes, before the principal came in.

"Morning, im Principal Smith"

"Morning"

"Are you Lindsay Monroe?"

"Yes, sir"

"Ok, well we are aware that you have moved from private school and then coming here"

"Yes sir but I still will have to keep up my grades and I wont have any problems with this"

"Well there you go and thank you and let me walk you to your classroom"

"Thank you"

Danny walked into homeroom where he sat on his desk talking to Flack, while he was thinking about one girl who had long brown curly hair and she was amazing.

"Danno, who was the girl you met"

"Oh, well we meet at the beach the second day that I went there, and god that was amazing day because well she was walking on along the beach shore, where I was just sitting there and I was looking at the girl but I didn't realise that I made her trip up and anyways I looked at her and I said sorry but I didn't really look at her, straight away and I sort of kissed her and she looked at me shocked but started to kiss me back and anyways we sort have hung out throughout the summer until she told me that she was going back home.

Flashback

Lindsay and Danny were hugging on the beach until Lindsay pulled away

"Im going back to Montana, I might never see you again"

"Don't don't talk that way, Linds,"

"Will I see you again"  
>"Yes you will Lindsay because I will make sure I will get to see you again"<p>

And they both start to make out on the beach

End of flashback

Lindsay walked into homeroom, when she bummed into Stella

"Sorry about that"

"It's okay"  
>"ok, Hey I saw you outside"<p>

"Hey, my name is Stella and im a rock chick and you must be Lindsay"  
>"Yeah, how do you know"<br>"Well I never seen you here before and I knew there a New girl and I saw you name on your book when I drop you book earlier"

"Sorry about that and anyway I better find a sit"

Well what do you think ?


	3. Chapter 3

French Lesson with Stella 

Lindsay walked into French, she was looking forward for this lesson which she enjoyed at her Last school but she didn't listen in them but she was hoping that she would enjoy them now. She was happy that she had someone that she spoke to in there.

"Good Morning class, My Name is Miss Burge and im you're French Teacher, this year and I hope you enjoy the class, please sit down in your seat which you will find your names on, and I will call your names and when I do I want you to say good Morning in French.

Stella

Lindsay

Matthew

Dean

Paul

Carl

Michael

Frankie

Sam

Sandy

Peter

Thank you, class, and we have our New Student here, her name is Lindsay Monroe, so Please be nice, and lets get on with the class, we are going around the class to say our names and what we like doing and then I have worksheets to do for you"

Lindsay enjoyed this more than her old class because she was in a little group and when she was in her old classroom, there was about 21 girls in there and no boys. And she liked the class because she was seated next to Stella which she started to like though she has just met her.

"Hey,"

"Hi"

"Do you understand this because I am stuck?"

Lindsay laughed

"Sorry, but may I ask why you pick this class?"

"Well I want to learn French, so I can speak into French, when I am with my boyfriend because he thinks it's sexy when someone, speaks in French"

"Oh, well I do understand this and I will help you"

Throughout the lesson Stella and Lindsay having being getting to know one another and them both seemed to like each other. But Lindsay seemed worried about getting New Friends.

"Hey, what do you have lessons do you have all day?"

"Well I have science with Mr Williams, Maths with Mrs Brown, Lunch, Double English with Mrs Rose"

"Wow, I have Science, Maths with you and that all for today but im sure we see each other in French again"

Lindsay Laughed

The bell finally rang

"Ok, class, clean your things away and I will see you tomorrow, for French again. And I hope you enjoyed the lesson and then I will give you homework to do, until then, goodbye class"

Lindsay walked out of the room, and Stella catches up with the gang.

What do you think about French Lesson?


	4. Chapter 4

Science Class with All the Gang except Danny 

Lindsay walked into science where she was paired up with Frankie, as soon as she walked through the class room. And she noticed Stella with her gang.

"Good Morning class, today we are learning about Wildlife and animals and in 5 weeks time we will go on a trip to the local zoo to learn more about the animals, as I can see someone is missing today so let carry on and oh when I am give a speech about the topic a piece of paper will come around and please write your name and don't worry about the people are missing because I have a note who are missing and why"

Lindsay was writing down notes when Frankie was looking at her with a look that he likes her a lot.

"Do you have to stare at me?"

"Well, Im sorry but you seems to be into the science"

"Well of course, I take my studies with care and I like science"

"Well I know we have just met but would you like to come to and grab a coffee or go to the cineama with me?"

"i would but I dont know you that well to go anywhere with you"

"but we can go and grab one and maybe not as a date, just as friends"

"Look, Frankie, im new at this school, and I know you as a person that I have to be sat near into science and maybe my other classes that you might be in but im not ready for a boyfriend ok, because I had someone special, who ment a lot to me, this summer but im not ready, okay so please stop asking me"

"Im sorry, lindsay, I just thought you can have a friend here"

"Look, you can try to be my friend but I dont know if I can be friends with anyone yet, but you can be my science buddy in here but that is it so far"

"Ok"

and then both went on with there work.

Meanwhile Stella and her gang was talking about their summer and what they were doing for lunch and the talent show what would come near christmas time.

"Hey guys, what do you all think about that new girl,Lindsay"

"Well I like her, I have french with her and she seems pretty cool"

"Well what do you think, we should invite her to lunch with us and then Danny can notice her and maybe he could find her a place in our group"

"i dont like her" Kelly told them.

"Why, dont you like her?"

"Because I dont see any place in the group for her, and im sorry if I seem that I dont think like you all but I really dont and I mean look at her she a country girl, and a geek and we all know that none of our group are geeks and I know I was danny ex but im sorry but they are no room in our gang "

" I think you are jelous that Danny might see her and like her" flack told her

"Look, I know that I was his ex but we all know that we could be together again and I know this might come across that I dont care about the gang but I do and I really dont think that Lindsay should jion the group, and if she does then I dont see why she should come into the group"

"i think it is up to us who goes into our gang and you are only one person who thinks she should jion us"

"Whatever"

what do you think ?


	5. Chapter 5

Lunch Time and Meeting Danny again 

After science, it was lunch time and Lindsay was looking forward to lunch, so she went into the line to get something to eat, so when she finally got to order her food, which she order a tuna pasta pot with a diet coke as she thinks she needs to go on a diet.

"Hey stella" as she seemed to notice her.

"Hey lindsay, What you doing for Lunch?"

"Well im going to eat my lunch and then send it in a library all lunch"

"Well, I dont usually do this but would you like to jion me for lunch and then you can meet the group and of course you can tell us about you"

"Sure, but I hope I dont come across as someone who might be here to ruin the group"

"Lindsay, I m sure that the group would love to meet you and of course I told them about you"

"Thank you" and with that Stella took Lindsay to the table where the gang sat down.

The gang was sitting back of the hall and no one, came to speak to them when they were all together. But of course they had some drama throughout the group, they all can remember when Danny and Kelly broke up and it was in front of everyone, and noone has seen Danny so mad but the group has never being the same again.

Flashback

Danny stormed into the hall where all the gang was, Kelly noticed Danny first and she seem that he had found out something that he didnt want to know

"Yo, Danny, you okay" Flack ask him

"NO"

"Danny, whats wrong?"

"Well how about my girlfriend is cheating on me?"

the group was shocked that Kelly who they thought loved him and wouldnt cheat on him, kelly didnt seem shocked.

"Danny, who told you that I cheated on you"

"Well that doesnt matter but why would you do that"

"Danny, it didnt mean anything"

"Really but why would you have sex with Frankie who told him and it has being around the gym locker that you did and I can believe you would do that to me"

"Danny, look we only kissed and it lead to another thing but it didnt mean anything"

"WHAT? You think that I would forget this"

"Danny, I love you"

"Well I thought I bust your bubble but I dont love you and I never did, we are over and look I will stay in the group but we will never get back together"

" Fine"

End of Flashback

Lindsay came to the table, everyone just stared at her

"Hey, guys this is Lindsay Monroe, and she will be sitting with us for lunch"

"Hi"

"Let me tell you about everyone, first this is Mac Taylor, my boyfriend, Flack Jess, sheldon,Adam, John, Jo, Kara, Kendal and last but no less Kelly"

"Nice to meet you" and with that Lindsay sat down.

Throughout the lunch everyone seemed to enjoy lindsay accept to the group and every likes lindsay but Kelly seemed that Lindsay shouldnt be in the group. But noone notice Danny walking to the group who was in gym for the first lesson and then had a meeting with his dad who was the gym teacher at the school.

"Hey guys"

"Danno, guess what"

"What?"

"im having a sleepover friday night and you can come"

"Thanks"

"Hey Danny"

"Hey stella"

"ive got a surpise and I want you to met someone"

"Really"

"yup"

"Lindsay, this is one and only Danny Messer"

When Lindsay look at him she was shocked

"Danny"

"Lindsay"

"Hey"

"What are you doing here, I though you were moving back to Montana?"

"Change of plan, my dad got a job here so here I am"

"Omg, I cant believe your here"

His friends were staring at him shocked that both of them

"Oh sorry guys, this is lindsay and we meet this summer"

"Oh really Danny" Lindsay looked at him

"Really Lindsay, actually we spent the whole summer together and we ending up kissing"

everyone was shocked.

"Well I never knew Danny kissing someone not from New york" Kelly told Lindsay

"Well Kelly, I know Lindsay wont cheat on me, and she seems really cool and Lindsay dont listen to her" Danny told her.

"I Wont"

the rest of Lunch went really well and danny and lindsay having being speaking all rest of the lunch and getting along with each other, as soon as the bell went, Danny took Lindsay hand and walked to english together. Everyone look at the couple really happy for them. However Kelly didnt like Lindsay one bit.

What do you think ? Next chapter will all be danny and Lindsay and Kelly does something to Lindsay, which makes Lindsay not to talk to anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

English Lesson and talking about the Past 

Danny Messer has being the sort of person that never found love but when he met Lindsay it was all new for him, and when both start to hang around with each the summer, it was amazed how this one girl from Montana, could grab his heart but of course he always had a wall that he had up and this girl who had meet at the beach have made them crash down, so he was still shocked that Lindsay have come to the school where he was.

"Danny you okay" Lindsay asked him while they walked to English

"Yeah, but im still shocked that you have moved here"

"Yeah, well so I am but im sure we can forget the past and try to be friends"  
>"Sure, but I will keep a eye on you"<p>

"Fine, but I still think I will always like you more than a friend and I don't mind because I want to see how you act around the girls and Kelly"

"What do you mean Kelly?"

"Well she seems not to like me and it seems to me that she likes you "

"Well we used to date but nothing more than that because when we were together it seemed that we loved each other but I never showed her that I loved her and I though she really cared for me but she didn't, anyways we broke up because she cheated on me with a guy called Frankie"

"What Frankie from my science class, and he was flirting with me this morning"

"Yeah well don't go there anyways she cheated on me with him and I found out and I was mad because I really did think that we would be together but I guest not. But now Im glad we don't go out anymore because I never knew how to fall in love until I meet you"  
>"You are a sappy, lets go" so they both walked into the English lesson.<p>

"Good Morning class today we have a seating plan and please find you name and sit down"

So all found their seats, Danny was sat next to Lindsay

"This is were you all be sitting for the whole year and if you have any problems then please tell me, because I want this class to be fun and I want us all to get along with each other, Right today we will be watching a film Called Letters to Juliet and I want you all to take Notes about the film and thought this term we will be writing letters to Juliet and I want it to be the truth and then I will make a project for you to do with your partners and we also will be writing Poems about anything you want so lets me get the Dvd on and any questions"

Everyone didn't say anything

"Rights lets watch the film"

Throughout the film Lindsay and Danny were writing Notes to each other while watching the film and writing notes about the film

Hello

_Hi_

Im bored

_I think this is the only subject I will listen in_

Why

_Because Danny it seems to be fun, and I like writing Poems and Letters._

Ah but I don't

_Im sure after each lesson you will learn something_

No I won't

_I bet you do_

I make you a deal after today I will not learn about this film or anything else and if I do then you have to grab a milkshake with me

_Okay but what if you don't_

I have to wear a pink shirt tomorrow

_Fine but I still want you to wear a pink shirt because I would love to see you wearing a pink shirt_

I don't know Linds, but maybe you should give me a kiss if I lose and I promise that if you give me a kiss to remember the first time we kissed

_God that was funny_

Yeah, because all I remember is that we were going getting a ice-cream and you looked at shocked because I brought us one to share and you kissed me on the check

_Yeah but I remember after that you couldn't take it and you kissed me on the lips and I still remember how it felt_

Really tell me about how you felt

_Well we didn't know each other that well and I still remember that we sort have hung out and I knew that I really liked you and when we decided to talk more with each other, and I meet your brother and I thought that I could get use to this, and we I kissed you on the cheek, I never though that you would kiss me on my lips and god it made me feel like you really enjoyed that kiss and I know that im the sort of person that im not the person who easy let someone in but I let you in and we kissed, I felt like I could get use to this _

Omg linds, I never knew you felt that way but give me a chance, to show you that I will be the person you care about, and I make you understand that I what ive got, is what you need because I promise I wont hurt you Lindsay, and I know I can be the person, and I know I don't say what's on my mind but I will always tell you what wrong or if Im just happy.

_Danny we will always be friends but I think we should try to be friends and see where it goes from there_

Sure

After the lesson, Danny had learnt that the girl Sophie was in love with Charles who she meets. And he made Lindsay to grab a milkshake with him while he walked her home and they were enjoy each other, and when they got outside Lindsay house and they both knew there was chemistry between them both. And they both also knew that a little kiss is a definite possibility, when they were still stand there

"Well I better go in "

"Yeah, so I will see you tomorrow"

"Yeah but I don't think we have any lessons together but I might see you at lunch if not then in the morning"

"Fine"

"Goodbye Danny" and with that Lindsay gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked into her house. While Danny stood there shocked but he was looking forward to go to school the next day.

What do you think ? The next will have the gang and Kelly and danny do get back together but I don't know how they could get together but I hope you enjoy this chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Kelly Getting Danny Back 

Kelly has being really shocked that Danny found someone else but she knew that Danny doesn't love her, and she knew that her and Danny should get back together, so she decides to tell Lindsay that Danny was hers and that she should tell Danny that she belongs with Kelly and Not her.

Kelly just saw Lindsay at her Locker,

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Listen, I need to tell you something,"

"Ok"

"its about Danny, I need you to stay away from him because he belong with me and I know he told you about me cheating on him but I didn't mean it and Danny knows that so I think that you should not be friends with him "

"Look, Danny doesn't love me or you but maybe you should just stay friends"

And with that Kelly slap her

"No, because we belong together and I will tell you this, leave Danny alone or I will make sure you won't let anyone goes near you again"

"Fine, I tell him that I can't be friends with him and he should go back with you "

"Good." And with that Kelly walked away.

Danny saw Lindsay, walking to her class, so he decided that he should talk to her.

"Hey, how you doing"

Lindsay ignores him

"Well Lindsay i want to talk to you about "

"And here it is, I know that we both think that we can be friend but truth is we cant because I know that you have a girlfriend"

"Linds, I don't have a girlfriend"

"Really, then maybe you should go back out with Kelly"

"WHAT"

"I mean, I see the look you both give each other and I know you like her again and Im just the third person and I don't want to come to the school and become someone chick because I came here to enjoy my school life and not fall in love which I did throughout the summer, but I think we should go our own way because I know you care for me and I will always care for you but I need you to leave me alone"

"Linds"  
>"No, Danny please just get back with her because you are made for her"<p>

"Linds, I don't want her"

"Why, Danny why because im not interested in what are thinking or if you want me because that's between you and yourself. "

"Lindsay"

"No, Danny I heard all about you over the school that you are some player and you are very good at playing a game that I don't want a part of it no more , so im done with you"

"Lindsay, what do you mean you're done?"

"Us, Danny we can't be friends and people change and you know that"

"Lindsay, im still me that you meet at the beach"

"No your not along the way you act like someone who don't give a damn about anything but yourself and i don't want to see you anymore"

"But I meant what I said Lindsay about just being together"

"But Danny, I'm sure you did, at the time. But I also meant what I said; we should go our own way, goodbye"

And with that Lindsay walked away leaving Danny shocked

At Lunch, everyone could see Danny not in the mood, and Lindsay was not sitting with them, which was strange. But they didn't say anything to him

"Danny you okay" Kelly asked him

"Yeah sure, im just thinking about something"

"What about, maybe I ask"

"Kelly, did you mean to have sex with Frankie"

"No, danny, I didn't because I love you"

"Well maybe we should get back together"

"Really, what about Lindsay"

"Lindsay, is not important to me to me no more, but you are important to me and I love you"

" I love you too and maybe if you asked me to be your girlfriend then yes I will "

"Kelly, will you be my girlfriend please"

"Yes, Danny I will" and with that Danny kiss her, and Kelly smiled into the kiss and kiss him back, while everyone at the table noticed them, but Stella seemed shocked and then she looked around the hall and saw Lindsay with tears in her eyes

Lindsay walked into the hall to get some lunch, when she noticed Danny and Kelly kissing, and she knew that she shouldn't be upset about it and she never knew that they could get back together so quick and when she noticed that Stella had seen her, this made her run out the hall and ran to the girls bathroom and broke down in tears

What do you think? What should Lindsay do ?


	8. Chapter 8

Getting Questioned from Stella 

Stella had being shocked that Danny would go back with Kelly after she cheated on him, so she had being sitting in French, waiting for Lindsay to turn up, when she did Lindsay look really sad. So when she sat down next to Stella, she didn't say anything to her until when Stella noticed Lindsay had tears in her eyes

"Linds, you okay"

"Im fine"

"Linds, what's wrong "

"Nothing"

"Have you noticed?" Stella asked Lindsay casually.

"Notice what?" Lindsay asked innocently after swallowing.

"Danny." Stella said simply. Stella looked back at Lindsay expectantly.

"What exactly is that you want me to notice about Danny?" Lindsay stopped so that Stella could fill her in.

"Come on, Lindsay you know what I'm talking about." Stella said. Lindsay looked back at Stella sceptically, and Stella shook her head and smiled. "Danny has a new girlfriend and I saw you that you had tears in your eyes."

"Stella, please." Lindsay said matter of factly.

"No, I'm serious Lindsay!" Stella exclaimed.

"No Stella, it's my fault, which he is with her"

"What do you mean?"

Then Lindsay started to tell Stella about what Kelly has told her and then she told her what she had said to Danny. After Lindsay stopped talking, Stella looked at Lindsay shocked

"Lindsay, why would she do that?"

"Because she knew that if I said that I don't care about him then he would go back to her, and I know that I can't take back what I said to him, but I do care for him, I cant believe I let him go"

"Lindsay, tell Danny what you told me"

"No, Stella, don't you understand, Kelly will make sure no one wants to go near me anymore and I don't want that, so I think I should just let him be happy"

"Linds, that boy is not happy, he loves everything about you"

"He has a girlfriend and im now ending the subject of him"

"Fine, but Lindsay, we both know that he will break up with her and you will be there, to have his heart" and with that Stella started to finish her French lesson.

What do you think? Next Chapter is Danny in is room


	9. Chapter 9

Why?

Danny walked Kelly home after school and they didn't speak all the way their and they did share a kiss but he knew that he didn't love her and he didn't mean the kiss. When he got home, he went straight to his room, his room was like a normal teenager room, but what was most shocking his room was neat.

He was upstairs for an hour and all he was doing was lay on his bed and all he was doing was thinking on Lindsay, but he couldn't believe she would say that to him and after they both agreed to be friends but no she wanted nothing to do with him and this really hurt him. But why? This was one question he didn't understand or answer it.

When he got on Msn, his best buddy Flack online so he decided to speak to flack

Danno- Hey

FlackLuvJess- Hey Danno

Danno- You Okay

FlackLuvJess- Yeah, just waiting for Jess to come around, what about you

Danno- No

FlackLuvJess- what's wrong

Danno- I think I have a made a mistake

FlackLuvJess- Huh, what sort of mistake

Danno- I think I with the wrong person

FlackLuvJess- Danno, is this conversation about Lindsay

Danno- Yeah

FlackLuvJess- Danny, I think we all saw you with Kelly at Lunch today and it seemed like you went back with her because Lindsay wouldn't come with you

Danno- Yeah but truth is I love Lindsay

FlackLuvJess- I think you should break up with Kelly and tell Lindsay how you feel because if you don't then you might loose her for good

Danno- Yeah I better do that now, see you tomorrow

FlackLuvJess- Yeah, and tell me what Lindsay say when you confess your love to her

Danno- Yeah, I will

And with that Flack log off Msn, and Kelly came online

Kelly3Danny- Hey Babe

Danno- Hi

Kelly3Danny- you okay

Danno- No

Kelly3Danny- What is wrong

Danno- I think we should break up

Kelly3Danny- why?

Danno- Because when we kiss, I don't see fireworks and I only went with you because I though Lindsay don't love me

Kelly3Danny- Danny, she doesn't love you

Danno- but Im going to tell her how I feel and see what she says

Kelly3Danny- Danny, you can't tell her, how you feel, not after what I said to her

Danno- What did you say to her?

Kelly3Danny- I only said that he was some sort of a player and that he was going to make you fall in love with him and then break up with you in front of everyone

Danno- why? Would you do that?

Kelly3Danny- Look, we all knew that we were the couple of the school and I didn't want to let go of the past

Danno- why now you can because we are over and I never Never will get back with you

Kelly3Danny- Say goodbye to Lindsay, because as soon as you say bye to me, Lindsay will be in trouble

And with that Danny log off msn and walked down stairs where he told his mum that he was going out

"Danny, wait"

"What, mum"

"Flack coming here"

"Why"

"I don't know darling but he told me to tell you to wait here, till he gets here"

"Ok" and with that Danny sat down on the chair, waiting for Flack

Twenty Minutes later

Flack finally knocked on Danny door

"Hey dude"

"What is going on?"

"You need to come to the hospital "

"Why?"

"Lindsay"

"Omg, what wrong with Linds"

"I can't say for sure but she been hit with a car"

"Omg, Lets go" and with that Danny pulled Flack to the car and went to the hospital, to see how Lindsay is.

Well :D


	10. Chapter 10

At the Hospital

I hope you really enjoy this chapter :D and trust me we will find out soon, about what actually happened to lindsay and will Danny and Lindsay get together, well we see. I really sorry thats it has taking its time to come, I have the flu and I really hate the flu because when I was typing this I had to keep stopping and taking my self from the computer. Here Goes.

When Danny arrived he saw Lindsay mum and of course he knew her from the beach when Lindsay showed her parents Danny, which they both hit off really well. And they did like him.

**Flashback **

**Lindsay and Danny were walking along the shore and Lindsay had her hand in-between Danny hand.**

"**Danny"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Can you meet my mum?"**

"**Why?"**

"**Because when I go home, Im all happy and usual I never all happy when I leave the beach and that was when I met you and I told them about you and how you make me happy"**

"**Linds, I would love to meet them"**

"**Great, let's go" and with that Lindsay pulled Danny towards her parents**

"**Mum, this is Danny"**

"**Hello, miss Monroe"**

"**Please call me Maria"**

"**Nice to meet you"**

"**Please sit" and with that Danny sat down with Lindsay and her mum, and they spent the whole afternoon, talking about Lindsay family and Danny told them about his family**

**End of flashback**

Danny was really nervous, speaking to Lindsay mum

"Hello Miss Monroe"

Maria looked up and saw Danny and smiled

"Danny, you know not to call me that"

"Sorry, Maria, how you doing"

"Well I wish I wasn't here"

"Yeah, I know, so do you know anything?"

"Well all I know is she was hit by a car, and now in surgery and that they are taking her to do some test"

"Oh"

"Danny, you can see her first if you want"

"Maria, you was here first, I will wait till you are done, because I don't know what to say"

"Danny, Lindsay loves you and the other day, she came home crying, and I asked her what was wrong, she told me that she had lost you and she didn't mean to say what ever she said to you and she found a photo of you two and she smiled and I think she was on her way to see you because she had a letter with your name on it but I don't know where that is"

"Oh, I hurt her so bad, she told me that we should stay friends and I went and got back with my ex, and I didn't see how much I hurt her, god I feel so bad."

"Danny, tell her how you feel because I know she feels the same"

"Thanks"

It had being two hours since Lindsay had being in hospital and she had being out of surgery for a hour, and being awake for twenty minutes and her mum was with her and danny had being sitting in the waiting room waiting to go in there and he was scared to go in there but when he was allowed to see her, he was shocked that Lindsay wanted to see him.

When Danny walked into Lindsay room he saw lindsay cuts and bruises, and he hated lindsay looking like that but to him lindsay look really wonderful and special.

"Hey"

"Hi" lindsay answered him

"you feeling okay"

"Yeah thanks"

"So, do you remember what happened?"

"Danny, What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see, my best friend"  
>"Why? I not you best friend anymore"<p>

"Of course, linds, you are my best friend in the world."

"Danny, im not pretend, that I said those things to you because I know that it wont happen again, because I swear, that I wont say those but I cant go back to the way we are, however I was happy with you until I came to New york, and im going home, after I leave here, because I dont think, I can go over and over with this. Danny, Im leaving for my own good but I think we I stayed here then it would be a disaster, dont you think ? Well of course you wouldnt believe that but we need a break from each, and I have decide that I should erase you from my life, and I know its going to hurt me but I need you to understand that when I see you, and you are with your girlfriend. And when I looked into the mirror now I dont see myself but I need let you go"

"Linds"

"No, Danny, dont make this harder than it is, and im really greatful to know you but I want you to leave."

"Lindsay, you dont mean that"

"i do,Danny and I want to leave"

"Linds"

"GET OUT" and with that danny walked out of the room, and lindsay burst into tears.

Well what do you think?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- What does Lindsay want?**

Lindsay was ready to leave the hospital and it had being two weeks since she has spoken to Danny, and she felt really bad about what happened. She has seen all of her friends but not him, god did she want him, but she knew that His ex would never let them to be together, so that's why she said those things to him. She has asked her mum to bring a photo book that Lindsay was putting together since she met Danny, she had being looking through them, and she had being smiling at them.

"Hey, Lindsay"

"Hi"

"You ready to leave the hospital "

"Yeah, then I have to get ready to pack"

"Yeah, im afraid"

"Okay"

"You will be staying with your grandma and Granddad, for a little while, while I finish my work here"

"Sure"

"Lindsay, baby, whats wrong"

"I Have lost him for good"

"Linds"

"MM"

"What do you want? Because all I know is that when he left here, he has being in his room and spending time with Flack, and he hasn't being near any girls"

"Mum"

"Yes"  
>"Can I tell you something and then can you tell me what to do?"<p>

"Yeah sure"

Lindsay just looked at the blankets

"Mum, I couldn't find a reason to let him leave, but I decided to use a stupid thing, because he was with his ex and she doesn't want me and Danny to be together, and so I use that excuse. And I know I shouldn't use that excuse, but I love him and I can't believe I do but I do, and I know this for a while, sometimes when im alone, I just burst into tears, and sometimes I scream out his name, when I know he is not here. God, I have being looking through the picture book and all the pictures of the time we spent together, was a time of love and laughter. And I thought that we would live happy ever after. But I think when I decided to let him go, the pictures are begun to fade away in my mind, and please I know I shouldn't feel this way about one guy I met but I do."

"Lindsay, why do you love him?"

"well I could say a lot things why I love him, mum but if I had to express my feels towards him, then, I would say his smile, his style because he never the sort of person I didn't go out with anyone before, I like that he keeps his cool when something goes bad, and when I go complicate about my feels towards everyone, I like the way he misbehave but I know when he is with me that he keeps on his best behaviour, but mum, something about him that makes me feel special inside, I have met a lot of boys but they are not like him, when I was sitting here, when I made him leave all I do is think about him and whatever we become, Im satisfied and I never want to change for him because I know that when he got me and I don't have to pretend to be someone im not and that's not lie"

"Linds, why don't you tell him how you feel?"

"Because he will hate me for changing my mind about him, and I don't want that"

"Linds, I know what we do when we leave, you will write Danny a letter and I will give it to him and then will you both decided what you want to do?"

"Okay"

Well? What do you think Lindsay should write in the Letter to Danny, and What should Danny do? Please Review and Tell me


	12. Chapter 12

It has being two days since Lindsay has being hit with a car and she was still scared to go outside the house. But she had some visitors to come and see her and update her about school. She was really looking forward to going back to Montana but she was worried that people would forget her, but deep down she knew they wouldn't, after all however she hasn't seen Danny. God she missed him. She knew her mum was right about telling Danny, how she felt but she was scared. So she decide to do a letter to him but she has being sitting down and looking at a blank piece of paper. But she decided to write how she felt, but she knew that she going back to Montana

Dear Danny,

God I really understand if you never want to talk to me again, but it seems that it was only yesterday when I saw you face and you told me that you was going to stay but I sent away, but if only I knew what I know today then I wouldn't send you way. I would make sure that you will stay with me but Danny we both knew that you ex girlfriend will never let us be together. But when you left my hospital room but Im so sorry that I sent you away and I knew I blamed you for everything but I love you, and I never knew I did but I do and some days I feel broking inside because you not with me and I know you are my best friend in the world but I wont admit that I miss you, but I do trust me. And I want to hide away because you are not with me. It's so hard to say goodbye, but I did it to you. I wish I could have one more chance but I have to go away and think it through. But If I had to go back to the moment I was in hospital I would tell you how much I miss you and I love you but I guess I can't but I hope you can forgive me.

Lindsay.

Lindsay had being staring at the piece of paper for a while but she knew that it would be in Danny hands soon. But she was shocked when her mum came into the room and took the paper and walked out of the room.

Danny was still shocked that this one girl had stole his hear but he knew that he never love anyone like she does. Well he knows there is a reason why they can't be together but he knew that they were meant to be together. And that's why he can remember that they would stroll hand in hand and he knows that when he means forever, he meant it. But he has never felt this way but he hoped that he understand why she always in his heart, always on his mind. And when he it came to much in life, she never to far behide. And there's no one in the world that comes close to his hear than she does. But he knew that he could have turned into a different person when she came to New York high but I never had this feeling towards anyone before. And he knew that he missed her, so much. He finally had being looking at the letter that Lindsay mum had brought over because his mum and her mum are best friends, now so she would come round. But decided to reply to the letter to make sure that he would be waiting for her.

Lindsay,

I always look back and see the girl I fell in love with and to this day i see the same girl and Lindsay that's you but trust me when I say I will always love you but I think that I have to not be your boyfriend but trust me there is no one like you in this world. And I know you feel the same and I do forgive you, but I do love you and I will be here when or if you do return to new york but I have to let you go and I know its going to be pain to let you go but through out the bad you are always there but I need to let you.

Forever yours Danny

Lindsay had being sitting down in her room listen to her music and she had Miley Cyrus- Stay on repeat and she had being crying for a hour now and she couldn't believe that everything she has said to him but she knew that he would say that after everything she did to him.

Well what do you think? I know that we although Danny would be there for Lindsay but trust me that it would be good :D Next chapter is where Lindsay say goodbye to everyone including Danny. And I want some feedback how the scene to come but Lindsay does go to Montana.


	13. Chapter 13

**Saying goodbye to Danny.**

Today was a sad day for Lindsay because this was the day that she was going to back to Montana but she felt like she didn't want to go but she has to say goodbye to everyone, she told the girls that she was leaving today and she was going to see them later but mostly all day, she would be around danny as his mum is coming around hers to see her mum. And Danny couldn't be home alone. There was a knock on the door so she answered and it was Danny and his mum.

"Hey, my mum in the kitchen"

"Thank you Lindsay" and with that Danny mum went into the kitchen, leaving Danny and Lindsay alone.

"Can we talk Danny?"

"Sure"  
>"Lets go to my room" and with that Lindsay took Danny into her room and it was not what danny remember Lindsay room to be, it had boxes everywhere on the floor, and her bed was still made which Lindsay hasn't packed yet. Lindsay sat on the bed and Danny sat next to her, they have being sitting in silent for about 10 mins and Lindsay decided to say something.<p>

"I got a lot to say to you so I will start and you cant say anything because if you do then I wont start again and I will just let you leave with out hearing this, so I guess I'll start by Saying that I love you, But you know, this thing ain't been No walk in the park for us, you will understand what im saying after I finished. I swear it'll only take a minute There's never a right time to say goodbye, but I have decided to make the first move, because I don't want you to hate me about changing my mind but I am so messed up with my feeling at the moment. Danny, trust me when I say I have never felt this way about anyone, and its not you, its me. But I know that we gotta go

Our separate ways and I know its going to be hard for me to let go and its going to kill me as for you, I never meant to mess with your feelings, but when I came here I saw us growing apart and I cant do that any more because you ex didn't want us to be together, and I know I shouldn't use her as a excuse but its seems the only reason I think but I don't know. When I say I love you sometime those words don't mean anything but I truly do love you Danny. And I know my love for you will never change but I have to let you go"

"Lindsay, I …. Nobody wants to see us together except our Parents and our friends but I did care what people said because we were together and we were just friends and I didn't care because we had each other, and you wasn't messing with my feels because my feels will never change towards you Linds, and I truth is I cant picture a day without you and I know in the letter that I need to let you go but I woke up feeling rubbish and I keep think what if I said this or not got with Kelly and you are the one I want, and I always in a Kodak moment when I with you because I can picture everything and nothing is bad. I told my mother that I'd be loving you till the end and if i had to start over, I'd do it all again and it doesn't matter what anyone has to say Cause in you i can depend, Linds you are my best friend, and I have a picture of us in my room next to my bed, and in mind but that picture is starting to fade away, and I don't want to let that picture go but I know I should be letting go if that is what you want but I don't, I keep thinking back on when we first meet and we didn't speak at first but throughout the summer, and I fell for you bad, and how did I let that happen but never thought I ever say that I loved someone so much that it is killing me inside and I know I will let someone else in when you go back home but I sure I wont find anyone like you, linds."

"Danny, I think its time to leave." Lindsay said looking away from him, because she knew she would let tears fall down. And with that Danny got up and walked out of the room and Lindsay sat down behide her door and she sat against it, and she burst into tears, Lindsay knew that every night she found it so hard to sleep because she kept thinking of him, and the feels she had for him wouldn't change and she tries to hide them from her family and friend and him, she keep them out of sight. Because she didn't know what else to do, she couldn't tell anyone how she was feeling, Lindsay didn't understand to all this confusion about him. Lindsay also knew that sometimes she wonder at night, why can't she be with him or would he wait for her. Or does he really do love or could they just be friends and this spark between them was fake. Lindsay broke down when he had said goodbye in his letter and that was when she fell apart, and to her she never knew how much she need him so bad after he had said goodbye and she knew that she had to let go of things what happened in the past which she never told Danny about.

After Danny had left Lindsay room, he told his mum that he was going home, and he wasn't going to fight no more with Lindsay. So he went straight to the park and then to the beach where he remembered, how he met Lindsay. Danny had being standing by the water for a while, listening to nothing but he was remembering how Lindsay would call him, and she felt about him. It seemed that he really does care for her, but he wished that they would be still be together, and that he would always love her, deep down, and he always need her. He wanted Lindsay to change her mind about moving but what ever he said to her she hasn't changed her mind. But it's seemed to him that their love was a mystery game and he loved to play the game but it seemed that the game has ending. He never knew that his hear could break so easily, it had also seemed that the day and night he hadn't spoken to her reveal how much he cared for her. And he didn't know what to do any more. Danny had realised that time was like a river that keep go on and on and on, and it's seemed that nothing left for him to do and just watch as time goes on and on.

Lindsay has being saying goodbye to everyone and everyone was standing out side Lindsay house waiting for her mum to come out with the last boxes. So Lindsay decided to say something to her friends

"Guys, I don't want to make a scene, but I still figuring out who I am and I truly believe, I don't want to let anyone down or leave but I need to leave to find who I am but when I do I will be but Everybody needs to know how much I am going to miss everyone, with your jokes and the gossip we did. And you guy are the only reason, I know that I have the best friends in the world. And with that every hugged Lindsay and everyone didn't notice Danny has arrived to say goodbye, and when Lindsay mum came out of the house she noticed Danny was there and she nodded at Lindsay to say to Danny. Lindsay walked to Danny, and she hugged him and when she pulled she looked at him and said "I don't even care when they say you're a little bit off but it didn't change how I felt about you, and I remember when it was raining you would yell at the sun to come back, but You say it's just another day in the shade, but we are together, I love you danny. But goodbye."

And with that Lindsay start to moving away but Danny grab her hand and pulled her into a slow and gentle kiss, and Lindsay was shocked but she kissed him back and when they pulled apart.

"It started out so innocently"

"I know, but goodbye" and with that Lindsay walked back into the car and she looked down and she told her mum to go. And they did.

After saying goodbye Danny went straight home and when he got there he went straight into his room without talk to anyone, when he got into their he saw a letter with his name on the front, and he knew the writing.

Danny,

I guess I should've known better, to believe I'm I was a lucky girl that you fell for me and I gave you my heart and I pulled away when we finally starting to get along. I'll never survive on one that's coming, if I stay, but let me explain why I have a hard time to let people in, but I will throughout this let but I really wish I could blame you, but I know That this is all my fault. But I need to tell you, when I was 10 I was in a café with my uncle and I went to the bathroom, I heard the bell go at the door, that's when I knew someone came in and next thing I knew that I heard a shot. and It was only one but I didn't know what to do, so I heard the bell go again and I went outside to find out what was and who was shot but I never knew it was my uncle so I went next to him and he told me that he loved me and he died into my arms and that's why I never let my heart out because if people told me that they loved me I wouldn't believe them because Im scared that if I knew someone told me that they loved me I would believe them and they could leave just like that. But when I was with you I felt safe, and when Kelly told me that I was never going to be the girl you wanted I felt like my walls was closing in and building up and once again it was like that moment, and I felt so bad and then I saw you at lunch with her and kiss her, and I wanted to do the right thing and tell you that I love you and I need you but I lost my way, If I could take it all back I would now, I never meant to let you all down and now I know need to figure out and fix it before I let some in, and I know there's a way so I promise, so I decided to take a stand and let someone in but I never knew it how complicate things were, im gonna to find the strength inside me and find that person I was, when I could hold everything together and let love in, I want to show you, how sorry I am for leaving.

Danny I want to be the person who lost in love with you, I want to become you dream come true. Because I look around me and I see people holding hands, and In love but I try to pretend that im not hurting and I cant let anyone in, its not working and I get so mad at myself for it but I don't know what to do. I will know what to do, and then I hope you are there waiting for me.

Forever yours Lindsay.

P.s. I always count on you

Danny was shocked of what happened to Lindsay, but he knew that he would wait for this one girl.

Well what do you think? :D 


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, i know i havent uploading a chapter in a while but this chapter is how lindsay feeling and i hope you like it. and i will try to upload a new chapter in a few days.

Jars of Thoughs 

**lindsay has being out of rehab for 3 weeks now and it seems she was doing fine but she decided to cut herself and her grandad sent her to rehab to get better. **

_Flashback _

_Lindsay was sitting in her childhood room in Motanna and she was listen to a song that she thought it was sad, she was also looking at a photo album that her friends gave her and this made her sad and its seemed to her that all the emotions that she has was building up and she felt like she didnt belong in the world and she didnt know what to do is to harm her self so thats what she did, lindsay felt the blade she was using to cut her wrist but she told herself that it would be the last time she would harm herself because she needed the emotions she has being feeling not to feel them any more. but after a few weeks later she started again and she made the cuts go deeper and deeper as she could because she didnt want to feel. lindsay knew she had to get some help with this but she didnt want any help, so lindsay thought. Soon after lindsay decided to cut herself again her mum came in a found out and this made lindsay feel like out of place plus lindsay was never aloud on her own in her room but she found away to do it because when they would talk about it, it made her feel bad. but it did not stop because lindsay mum found out and taking her to see someone to talk about her problems but she didnt talk at all because she felt no need. so Lindsay mum gave up and sent her to a special group but of course lindsay rebelled completyely, shouting aty her mum, talking to strangle people on line and stop eating for days and if she was made to eat she would have gone upstairs and throwing it all up. Lindsay told her mum that she wouldnt do it again but everything was fine until a week later when she got a message from danny saying "Hey linds, i miss you and i will see you soon, and dont forget to not get in trouble and people here in new york miss you and we all know what being going on over there" Lindsay couldnt believe that her mum has being talking about her to everyone and lindsay felt hurt and emotions have came back up so she knew they was only one way she knew how to not feel anymore so she started to harm her self again, with no clue how to stop. Lindsay wasnt the one for attention but she didnt know how to stop, so Lindsay grandad Frank came into lindsay room to see if she is feeling better because lindsay lied and it has being a while so he decided to see her, but when he walked inro her room he saw lindsay near her window with her arm bleeding so he decided to walk over and asked lindsay what happened and all she said " its going to rain" and then he knew that lindsay need to get some help, after that lindsay could hear her family argue down stair and she wanted it to stop because she knew the reason they were fighting because of her and she started to hate herself again and felt upset with herself. so she went into the bathroom and threw up. A few days later lindsay saw her self into a rehab centre to get better and after a few days in the centre she was quite and started to feel a little bit but nohing could help her until a girl who work there called demi came up to her a talk to her, and when they were in a session lindsay would tell how she felt and demi decided that lindsay should have a jar where she would put how she feeling in side and keep them in there until the week was over, so thats what lindsay did, and afrer one week lindsay had filled up all the jar to the top and they both went through them and talked about them. This went on for 3 months without her family and friends and its was hard for lindsay to be away from them but she knew that she needed help and this gave lindsay time thinking, about how she felt and lindsay never felt liked she did when she was in there because she never felt anything but upset with herself and every day when lindsay had to talk about why she did what she did but she didnt want to say why but After a month lindsay had a breakdown and started to cry for no reason and she decided to talk about everything from moving to new york, meeting danny and dating him and to how she is feeling. and lindsay decide to admit that people forget that what they say hurts and i dont think that what i am doing is wrong to anyone but me and i know that but when i hear people argue and i know its my fault but i dont know what to do. but after a while lindsay decide to let people help her"_

**After the treatment lindsay felt better about herself and she still struggle talking about her feels but she now knows that if she does talk then she wont get better, and she still does have the jar of thoughs but she doesnt use it well but she knows she has to use it unnitl she can fulling talk about her feels. Lindsay is sitting near her window watching the rain and if she could change what happened to her so would change it but she knows that it was a part of her and how she now live. **


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry I haven't updating but this chapter is when danny finds out about Linds and I have a little thing I want to see if you guys could help me out on Danny's new girlfriend :~) and you guys can pick the name and what she wear the first time Lindsay meet her

Here goes :~}

Life goes on

Life has change since Lindsay went back home but Danny knew Lindsay would never use her old home as home no more because he believes that New york was home but danny life has change because he, and his family had moved into a bigger house (Danny dad won the Lottery) so they moved into a bigger house, with 5 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms and lots other things in the house, but danny didn't care, he had his own suite of the house with things he wanted, he had a large bedroom with a king size bed in the middle of the room and a walk in wardroom and lots of room in the bedroom where he hung picture of his friends with him and near his television and bed was a photo of him and Lindsay cuddling on danny old bed, which danny enjoy looking at it. But danny had a new girlfriend who he really enjoy the company of but he didn't love her let but he though that she would be the one he would marry.

"Hey danny come here" Danny mum Kim called him from down stairs

"Sure" Danny replied getting ready for school

When Danny went down stairs to talk to his mum who still had contact with Lindsay mum Maria.

"Hey mum"  
>"Danny, sit down please" Kim told her son<p>

Which Danny did

"I just got of the phone with Maria, Lindsay mum and danny Lindsay has being self harming herself"

"Wait, that doesn't sound like linds, mum"

"Well that's what I said but its seems Lindsay has and her mum sent her to a group where she could speak about what's going on in her head but I don't know if it is working so what I have decided is in two week time me and you will go over to Montana and see Lindsay and her family"

"Mum, I do have a girlfriend that I care about and Lindsay made her choice, when she left and said she couldn't be with me"

"Danny"

"No mum, I am not going" and with that Danny grab his jacket and walked out of the house. Kim Danny's mum just sat there shocked.

While walking to school danny decided to send linds, a message because truth is that he miss the way she smiled and look and act well New York wasn't the same without her, so he sat down on a bench outside the school waiting for Flack to come.

**_Hey linds, i miss you and i will see you soon, and don't forget to not get in trouble and people here in New York miss you and we all know what being going on over there_ **

After he sent the message, Danny was shocked in his words that he sent to Lindsay but of course he couldn't believe that the girl he meet the last summer was self harming but he was in the middle because he was falling in love with someone new or going to Montana to face the past where Lindsay was.

"Hey Danno" Flack said walking up to him

"Hi"

"Hey you okay"

"Yeah... No"

"What wrong"

Danny was quite for a little bit then told flack what his mum had told him. Flack was shocked that Lindsay he knew was harming herself.

"Danny, what you going to do "  
>"I think I need to go to Montana, you know, just to get rid of the past and find out why she harmed herself and not tell no one and I know she knows about my reputation but I think I have changed and I think Lindsay should understand about what going on over here and I think we fell in love so quick"<p>

"Danny, I really think you should go because you have a girlfriend that you are falling for and I know you was the one that let her leave and you are thinking what if and what should I have done but Danny nothing could have stopped this no matter what and yes I know you still have feels for Lindsay but maybe she does but you cant blame yourself, and don't forget your girlfriend Danno. Because I know you met her about 3 day after Lindsay went but trust me when I say you will fall for her like you did with Lindsay"

"Maybe your right, Sorry for put this all on you"

"Hey, what I am for"  
>"Loving your girlfriend Jess"<br>"Of course, but Danny serious I am here for you"

"Thanks" and with that Danny and Flack walked into school together to meet up with their girlfriends.

**Right now I need your help with a new girlfriend name for Danny's and I have some ideas but I think I need your help, I have a little list of names: **

**Jenny**

**Roxanna**

**Kristy**

**Rose**

**Nikki**

**What do you think? Or do you have any ideas, please tell me**


	16. Chapter 16

**Danny Admit he still in love with Lindsay **

When Danny walked into New York High School, he was a cool kid at the school but it seems the same but to danny it would never be the same since this one girl who he meet the summer before, he knew it would be summer soon but he didn't want to fall in love with her but he did and he was shocked himself. Since Lindsay has left life for Danny had changed but some things has stay the same, First his family had moved to a bigger house and people wanted to be friends with him because of his money but his old friends were still there and they would be there but one change that had a big impact was he had a new girl friend. Her name is Kristy and he meets her 3 weeks after Lindsay had left, he went on dates with her and soon he asked if she would be his girlfriend.

Kristy is your typical girl that would date because she had blonde hair and she had green eyes. What she wear was little bit of a tart because she would wear clothes that showed much skin as she could but it seemed Danny like this but deep down danny went with brown hair girls with a massive personality to go with that but danny decided that he wouldn't find a girl like her but he was falling for Kristy and maybe starting to love her but he knew that no one could be the same as Lindsay.

"Hey babe" Kristy said making Danny jump

"Hey"

"You okay"  
>"Yeah, im fine" but deep down he wasn't<br>"Okay, well am I coming around tonight"  
>"I don't know really, but I have to tell you something"<p>

"Okay" Kristy said worried

"Lets go" Danny grab her hand and took her to the bench outside.

When they got to the courtroom where they eat Danny sat down staring at his hands, Kristy was on the sit next to him.

"Danny, what's wrong"  
>"I have to go and see my ex"<br>"Lindsay" Kristy asked questioned

"Yeah"

"Why?"

" I need to see her"  
>"Danny, can I ask you something"<br>"Sure"

"Do you still love Lindsay? Because if you do then I really don't think we should be together"

"I really don't know but when I heard what going on I have never heard such what happening to her, Im sure that when I see her I can help her, I can take some of the weight what she has on her shoulder and I want to help her because I think it will take one step at a time but I need to know how I can help and if I can every fall in love again I think I should I should help her, and I think we both need to be honest about what's going on"

"Danny do you hear yourself, you are falling in love with her again, and remember when we got together, I though you would be over someone who left and must have done something to herself or everyone but I cant take this no more because I thought you love me but I guess I was wrong and I think that you are a open book that still need to finish a part of your life with her then I can deal with this but at the moment I cant, Danny you need to grow up"

Danny sat there

"Im sorry, but I think I need to see Lindsay, I still love her and I know every story has a beginning, middle and end but I know its just the beginning"  
>"I know danny, but you need to get over it "<p>

"I leaving tonight"  
>"So where you ever going to tell me "<br>"Yeah"  
>"When? Danny because all I know is that you were leaving and I didn't see you today when would you ever tells me? Danny I know we stop seeing each other"<p>

"Fine" with that Danny left Kristy sitting there.

When Danny finally got home he went to his room and started to pack, and he put his mp3 on, he started to listen to the music. When he had finished he just lay down on his bed , looking at a picture next to his bed, of him and Lindsay.

**Next chapter is when Lindsay find out that Danny is coming to see her, then after that danny and Lindsay finally talk. **

**Cant wait: D **


	17. Chapter 17

Have you ever been in love?

Lindsay was sitting down thinking, when Demi came in and just sat there until Lindsay spoke, because Demi didn't want to just come out and speak until she did because Lindsay was the one that called her to talk.

"Have you ever been in love?" Lindsay asked her

"I have, and I still am"

"I was in love"  
>"Could I ask who, Lindsay"<p>

"A guy back home"

"But I thought you was home"  
>"I know Montana will be my first home but New york is now my home"<br>"Lindsay, tell me about the guy you love"  
>"I don't know where to start"<br>"Start from the beginning "  
>"I cant"<br>"Why"  
>"We met at the beach last summer, and we fell in love so quick and I told him that I was coming back here and I didn't want to forget him, so I didn't but when my mum told me that we wasn't moving I was so happy, I could describe how I felt because I was over the moon, so I went to the high school that he was there, but I didn't know he was here, and when I found he was, I wont lie but I fell for him all over again and he was the one, and all I wanted to do is tell him don't turn away, I am falling for you, but his ex girlfriend was going to spread around school something about me, anyways I told him to let me go and I will let go and it hurt, anyway I got hit by a car and in hospital to go and Im moving away from you and when he left I broke down and I think that what caused my pain and what I did but I wont blame him, because it was my fault and I wouldn't tell anyone how I felt and I don't know what to do" by the time Lindsay finished, she was in tears.<p>

"Lindsay, people will hurt, and this guy who you are in love with, might loved you and still does but you need to prove to yourself before anyone else that you are ready to fall in love again with someone new or the same person because Lindsay you need to be in the right mind because we both don't want you in the same person you was before when you came here and I will always be here to speak to you but Sometimes you need to do it on your own and it will be a long time coming"

"Thank you "  
>"Its okay"<p>

When Lindsay arrived home, she came in through the door which was open because it so hot but when she was going to say hello she heard her mum and granddad fighting.

"No"

"Why can't we tell her dad?"  
>"Because Lindsay has live without him and you can't bring him here"<br>"Well it done"  
>"What!"<br>"I asked if his mum if she wanted to visit and she said yes and she said that she would bring Danny"  
>"Well me and Lindsay will not be here"<br>"Look, we both know that she needs to see him"  
>Lindsay walked in the room where there were<br>"Ain't that up to me if I want to see him"  
>"Lindsay"<br>"Baby girl"  
>"No, I want to see him because I thought things get better after a while but I still need him and I hate what I have become but I cant change the past and what if he doesn't want me or what but there's only one way to know and words don't change the way I feel for him, I could denial him all together but I need to let him know that I care for him and I shouldn't after what I said to him but its up to him, not me or anyone else but him"<br>"You should just ask him" Danny said near the door.

Lindsay turned around and looked at him and was in shocked.

Well what do you think?


	18. Chapter 18

Time to Talk/ Just so you know

Before I start just remember that Danny has broke up with Kristy but don't worry she will be back and so will everyone else, I might do a few of chapters in Montana and the we go back to New York.

Danny and Lindsay were just staring at each other. Danny was shocked to see Lindsay looking more beautiful than every.

"Danny, why don't you and Lindsay go around the farm"  
>"Sure, comes on Lindsay" and with that Danny grab Lindsay had and they both felt butterflies when they hands touch. Lindsay took Danny to a bench from the farm and sat there looking on the floor without looking at Danny.<p>

"Im sorry"  
>"What for? "<p>

"For making you come here and not telling you"

"Lindsay, I really shouldn't love you but I do and do you expect me to hide my feels towards you, because I tried that and it didn't work, I had a new girlfriend called Kristy, she was falling In love with me but I wanted you and I realise when you weren't there I needed you linds, and when I got told what was happening over here with you, I couldn't believe what was going on. I try my best to let go of you and all the memories we had but somehow you are stuck with me"  
>"But I didn't want anyone to know how I was feeling and I thought if I hurt myself then I wont hurt anyone else, and I was pretending that I didn't care about myself and I knew that if I hurt myself I wouldn't hurt you again" Lindsay stopped and danny was going to say something when Lindsay started again<p>

"I know I hurt you so bad and I told you in hospital that I didn't want you to see me no more and I didn't mean it, Im sorry. It seemed to me that everyone didn't want us together and I know we would stay together and you would be like just not bother with them but I couldn't be in a relationship with you, just thinking like dirty comments like Danny only with you because you meet with him in the summer and I couldn't deal with that and I know I would tell you and you would beat them up and I couldn't deal with that"

"Linds, who told you that,?"

"I cant tell you that but Im sorry for not telling you"  
>"Lindsay, don't you get it, we make sense and I love you and everything about you and I when I think about you and it makes me smile a lot and flack keep asking why am I in a happy mood and do you know what I say whatever man, because Linds, truth is I love you so much and it hurts" and with that danny and Lindsay have a big hug together.<p>

When Danny and Lindsay rejoined the family inside, they were all sitting down chatting. The evening was calm and relaxing. And they both sat on the chair together and Lindsay was cuddling up to Danny's side. While they were watching television, until it was time to go to bed. Danny was in the spare room and Lindsay went to hers, but Lindsay didn't go straight to her room as she sat with Danny in his talking. They had spoke for about ten minutes when Lindsay said she better go to her room, but Danny smiled, when he pulled Lindsay down and kissed her gently on the lips. Lindsay looked at him shocked but reacted to the kiss. Finally when they pulled away Lindsay got up and walked to her room.

Next chapter video chat between Danny and Flack :D and Lindsay show Danny her scars and her Jar of thoughts


	19. Chapter 19

Danny woke up the next morning, just lying down, thinking Lindsay. He was shocked of how much they got through yesterday. He was shocked that Lindsay that she was going to give him a chance to prove to her that he wanted to be there for her and that he will give her a chance to tell him how she feels. Danny also knows that they both don't always say what is on there mind. But he realised that if he loves Lindsay like he does then he should trust her and let her inside and tell her about what he feeling and learn from their mistakes. So Danny decide to have a chat with Flack

_From: Danny Messer _

_To: Flack _

_Hey flack, Danno here, how is my hometown, missing it a lot but a lot has changed here as well. Lindsay is feeling better now; spoke a lot with her yesterday. Very bloody quiet but gave me a lot to think about. Tell me about what I should do. How is you and Jess? Having spoke about you guys a lot :( missing my bud. But movie and beer sounds good when come home, what you think? And sometimes I feel like it's my fault what happened to her and what she did to her self. _

_Guess what? _

_Do you just lie awake thinking of that one person, that stole you heart because that what Lindsay has done to me, wondering why I do the things I do and I couldn't believe I let her leave when she came here. Maybe I could have stopped that but now I know that I want to spend my whole life with Lindsay, and then I will wait forever for her love. _

_Danno._

_P.s Reply soon _

However Danny didn't wait that long for Flack to rely to him

**From Flack**

**To Danny Messer **

**What up? New York the same old but you ugly mug not here ha-ha kiddin anyway how is Lindsay doing really and don't tell me all the detail okay, just some that I can tell Jess here. But Danno, you need to think about everything, I mean you will be back soon I hope? I need my buddy. And with the whole situation with Lindsay take it one day at the time because remember when you meet at the summer, and danny don't blame yourself about linds, because she really should have told you and Movie sounds great because we need male bonding because I have to watch chick flicks with Jess but most of the time we end up kissin, so yeah and yeah sometimes I do just lie down thinking about jess and everything but that what two players how become into a different person and really I wouldn't change a thing about it. **

**Reply as you can **

**Flack **

**Remember one step at a time don't leap **

Danny was shocked that it seemed that flack was blaming Lindsay for everything.

_From Danny_

_To Flack_

_HOW CAN I DO THAT? _

_Danno _

Danny really didn't wait long till 3 words came up

**From Flack **

**TO Danny Messer **

**You love her **

Danny knew he loved Lindsay, but could he tell her that. Maybe

Danny and Lindsay spent the whole afternoon in Lindsay bedroom looking at her jar of thoughts and Lindsay talking why she harmed herself and not anyone else, but Danny didn't blame her

"I leave tomorrow"  
>"I Know"<br>"Linds, you don't have to say bye to me tomorrow you know"  
>"I know but I want to"<p>

"Lindsay, I won't force you to come"  
>"I know and I will be glad to see you off"<br>"Linds, baby, can I ask you something?"  
>"Sure"<br>"What that jar for"  
>"What one"<br>"the one on your cupboard?"

"Oh, that is my jar of thoughts"  
>"What is it for?"<br>"Well when I was getting treatment, a girl called Demi said that I should write down how I am feeling and put them in a jar so when there are in there then that's where they will stay away from me, because I know now that I should let people judge me until they know the real me, so that's why I kept you away from my heart"  
>"Thanks for telling me, but I really should go to my room, and pack for tomorrow"<br>"Goodnight Danny"  
>"Goodnight Linds" and with that danny got of the bed. And Lindsay just lay on her bed looking at the wall.<p>

When danny finally pack, he got into the bed that he was using while he was in Motana, and he was just laying deep in thoughts , until he decided to listen to his music, and he played Jason Derulo IT Girl and it remind him of him and Lindsay.

I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks

Just tryna find ya

I've been like a manic insomniac

5 steps behind you

Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit

Check please...

Cause i finally found the girl of...my dreams

Much more than a Grammy award

That's how much you mean to me

Danny can remember when he first met Lindsay, but he knew that when he was with his first girlfriend and when he broke up with her, he knew that she wasn't the one that he wants to spend his life with, until he met her. After Lindsay went back to Motana after the beach and when he saw other girl in the street, they try to flirt with him but they didn't compare to her. And if he became an actor, then she would be much more than any award because he has found a girl of his dreams.

You can't help but turn those heads

Knocking' them dead

Dropping like flies around you

If i get your body close not letting go

Hoping you're about to

Tell them other guys they can lose your number

You're done!

They don't get another shot cause you're...love drunk

Like a TV show playing reruns

He knows that if she had a boyfriend before he met her then they can delete her number because Lindsay belongs with him and he knows now that he has falling for a country girl, not his usually type but he has falling for the country girl, now he is scared that he will lose her.

can't seem to stop you from...running, running

through my, through my mind, mind

just keep it coming, coming

til i make you mine, mine

you've got that something, something

I wanna be with girl

You're my greatest hit girl

Just say this is it girl...

Hey baby...

Don't you know you're my it girl

Danny seems not stop thinking about Lindsay, and everytime he tries to think about something else, Lindsay keeps popping up in his head. He knows that he has to make her his and for ever, because this love, he feels for her wont go away. He knows that he function when he is around Lindsay.

After Danny song has finished, he finally fell asleep with his thoughts of Lindsay.

When Danny left Lindsay room, she removed all her thoughts from the jar and threw them into the bin and put the jar in the cupboard because she knows that she doesn't need the jar to put her thoughts when she has Danny to talk to. Lindsay finally realised that if she wanted to harm herself, all she has to do is to talk to danny. Lindsay has been still sitting on her bed and remembered that she had a present for Danny that she wanted compete before he goes home tomorrow. So she got of her bed and went to her cupboard in her room and got a box out and a book, sat back down on her bed with everything she needed to finished Danny present. When Lindsay had finished her present for Danny, it was a book full of thoughts and pictures and what each picture means to her. After she was finished she put everything away except the book which she left on her bed on the floor and went to sleep.

Next chapter :) Danny and Lindsay say goodbye at the airport, and danny asked lindsay something.


	20. Chapter 20

Next morning Danny and Lindsay went to the airport with Lindsay mum and Danny's because it was time to say goodbye, and Danny was going back to new york. Before Danny left the Monroe household, Lindsay has gave him a book with lots of pictures and things which she had kept after they met.  
>"You wanna come to new york with me?" Danny asked Lindsay while they were on their own.<p>

"I wish"  
>"you can come you know"<br>"Yeah sure, I could, with everything wants happened"  
>"Remember Linds, I will be there"<p>

"Danny, remember all the times we had, and still could have, you know I will always love you but I think we have to say goodbye now"  
>"I know, but I wish we didn't but I understand" <p>

**All calling for New York, now boarding **

When Lindsay heard the calling for the plane, Lindsay broke down in tear and cuddled Danny, and Danny just hugged her back.

"Linds, I have to go"  
>Lindsay pulled back "goodbye"<br>They finally gave each other a hug and danny gave Lindsay a kiss on her cheek and walked on the plane.

When Lindsay arrived back home, she just sat on her bed, when her granddad Dean came in.

"Lindsay"  
>"hi"<p>

"You okay, sugar pie"  
>"No"<br>"What's wrong"  
>" Did you know that Every story has a beginning, a middle, and end"<br>"Yeah"  
>"Well its seems I'm stuck on chapter one"<br>"Linds"  
>"There's no substitute for losing a friend, It seems that what every I don't say always get me in trouble most of the time, and now because I have to say what's on my mind, anyone who knows me and danny, we are just the same, I try my best, to tell him, that I need him"<p>

"Lindsay, If you try your best, you don't succeed, you try harder again"  
>"But I tried to take the time and close my eyes and wonder what it is like without him, but look what happened before, and it all goes wrong and I don't want it to happen again"<br>"Can I tell you a story"  
>"Sure"<br>"well it was when I met your grandmother"  
>"yeah I know how it goes"<br>"Do you?"

"Yeah, you met and fell in love with each other and got married, and then had my mum and uncle and then my mum had me. And now your happily married"  
>"I wish it was that simple"<br>"really"

"Yeah, see i had to look after my friend's shop, just until he came back which I said sure why not, anyways your grandmother came in the just to get a drink and when I saw her, I felt over heals for her, god, she was beautiful, but she had a boyfriend and her dad didn't want her to date me, but anyways she kept coming in the store just to see if I was there but I wasn't, anyway the next time we saw each we met outside the shop and we started to hang out and then she told me that she broke up with her boyfriend. We started to date and after 4 years together I wanted to marry her but when I asked her dad, for her hand in married, he laughed at me and told me stop being stupid, and I did asked her and she said yes and her family didn't want to see her anymore because she was marrying me, but we were ready for our lives together"  
>"Wow"<br>"Yeah but we made it and we are happily married"  
>-<p>

When Danny arrived back home, he went straight to his room as flack was coming over. So he decided to unpack and he started to look at the book that Lindsay has gave him and there was a note, which had some words on and on the back Lindsay wrote

**Maybe you get you guitar and sing these, I hope you understand the words if not, tell me through email or whatever **

**Forever yours **

**Linds x **

_don't break my heart before I give it to you_

_don't tell me no before I ask you to_

_don't say it doesn't fit before you try it on_

_there's too much to lose to be wrong_

_and it feels like there's something here_

_but I wanna see it before it disappears_

_and if there's something real between me and you_

_well are we both open to_

_don't give me hope if there's nothing to this_

_don't let me in if you're not there_

_what I'm feeling doesn't happen every day_

_so baby please play me fair_

_and it feels like there's something more_

_than those crazy little crushes I've felt before_

_when you move in closer I can feel the rush_

_and now we're so close we can touch_

_Ooooh these possibilities_

_are written in the stars_

_we are who we are baby_

_and I can't help but think that possibly_

_There's possibility _

Danny started to like the words and he kept looking at them and started to think that they could be a song. But he was lost in the thoughts; he didn't notice that flack was in his room.

"Hi"

"Oh, hey"  
>"you lost in your thoughts"<br>"Yeah just something Lindsay gave to me"

"Cool, so how was Montana then?"

"well it is different from but I think we both needed to see each other to get the past out and how we both feel and I know that we both will always care for each other and that I still know that I love her, god I really don't know why but I do. And I wanted her to come here, you know, just to see if we can still be together but she said that we should have some space until she can control the feels, she has and I trust her and Im glad that I went"  
>"Well, now my best buddy came back, we should have a party soon and the gang can come because we need to hang out "<p>

"Yeah, lets start planning "  
>and with that flack and danny start to plan the party.<p>

Meanwhile Kristy and Frankie was having a drink in a little café

"I cant believe that he went to Montana"  
>"Look Danny will be yours again and Lindsay will never come back here"<br>"How can you be so sure that he wont make her come here"  
>"Look, remember I am your brother and danny wont know what hit him"<p>

**Well the words I use was Freddie stroma – _possibility and it is amazing song :D and I thought that I could use it. Next chapter Danny and Lindsay talk on the phone and Lindsay tells Danny something. So it should be uploading in a day or two but maybe not: D any thoughts on Kristy and Frankie and any ideas why he hates Danny for? _**


	21. Chapter 21

Hey sorry, I haven't uploaded but I lost my memory stick which had this chapter and the next two chapters on there so I had to write it again and I hope this chapter is good

Im going home

Lindsay has been looking at the phone for twenty minutes and she knew that she had to tell danny that she was coming back to new york but she was scared that she was going to new york again and she wanted to stay there but she still had some things that she has to go over with herself and she doesn't need a new boyfriend, she just needed Danny Messer. She knows that people would call her crazy for keeping him. She also has being through so many changes at the moment but Danny one change she doesn't wanna change. Lindsay has made up her mind that she is in love with him and was going to New York. Lindsay loves everything about him. Lindsay also knows that it almost being a year and she already got it bad, Danny knows how to love her the way she wants, and he has being there for her. Lindsay wants to be his girl and her heart belongs with him. Lindsay is going to New York with her granddad and her mum, which her mum is looking for love, after Lindsay dad cheated on her with her best friend and got her pregnant, which he left when Lindsay was 3 years old and Lindsay hasn't seen him since.

Lindsay has being at the airport for about 45 minutes and she was waiting for her plane to come in and she wasn't going to ring Danny that she was going to new york, but she decided to surprise him, but she was going to live with him, while in new york. Lindsay jump out of her skin when Danny phoned her.

"**Hey"  
><strong>"Hi"  
><strong>"How you feeling<strong>"  
>"Im good"<br>**"Me two, by the way what's up"**  
>"Nuttin much, just got a new puppy" Lindsay lied<p>

"**Cool, but you going to send pictures to me right"**

"Yeah I will"

"**So you wanna know what going on over here"**  
>"Yeah, If you don't mind telling me"<br>"**Na, well flack and jess came around two days ago and we were spending time in my room, and flack was looking through the photo book you gave me and he said that he couldn't believe how much I was in love with you just looking at them, the jess slapped him around the head, saying shut up flack, he is still miss Lindsay, god how stupid are you. But I was just sitting there looking through the music finding a song for tonight."  
><strong>"Poor flack, what happening tonight?"

"**Oh just a party at mine, which is good, because if I get tired, I just can go to bed"  
><strong>"your funny, but enjoy the party"  
><strong>"Yeah but they have to be good though<strong>"  
>"Why"<br>**"Oh just my mum friends are coming and they are staying with us, which is fun for my mum"  
><strong>"Cool, well I have to go"

"**Yeah, but speak to you soon**"

"Bye danny"  
><strong>"Goodbye Linds"<br>**and with Lindsay hanged up the phone and got on the plane

Next chapter is the PARTY :D and Lindsay mum meets her ex husband again


	22. Chapter 22

Party Time and Lindsay dad

When Lindsay arrived in New York, her and her granddad went to the hotel where they will be staying for the time being. And her mum was going to Danny just to tell his mum that Lindsay is Danny surprise and that she will be doing karaoke for Danny birthday. Lindsay sat on her bed and she started to write some words down which she made into a song.

_Time after time, the year has gone, _

_It's finally here_

_We celebrate a special day_

_Cause(it's your birthday)_

_Now close your eyes baby_

_And listen to the melody_

_[Chorus:]_

_Its your birthday(we could spend time together)_

_We gon' celebrate(you and me)_

_It's your birthday(so baby blow out the candles)_

_We gon' celebrate(you know)_

_It's your birthday _

_The invitation has being sent _

_To let all your friends know that(it's your birthday)_

_But ive got a surprise for you _

_a present that you'll like_

and Lindsay hopes that danny is happy that she is here because she knows that she shouldn't come. She is excited to see the gang and she has little present for all of the from Motana which they should like, and she didn't get danny a present because she hopes that Lindsay is his present.

Birthdays were never really a favorite for Danny, and his family went all out this year because they have a new house but Danny enjoyed the parties that flack organized. And this party was all out. Danny has made everyone dress up formal and bond theme, seems a good idea as he was turning he was missing someone at his party, a girl called Lindsay, Danny wanted Lindsay there to be at his birthday. But he was doing okay to enjoy the party. Danny had no motivation to do enjoy the party any longer. They party food was amazing, Danny agreed to have pizza and some other food. When a slow song came on danny was standing near the drinks when the door went and he saw someone coming him, she was a vision, she was standing near the door in a long black dress and her hair was long, curly and She was…gorgeous. Danny was speechless. until Danny went up to her.

"Hi"  
>"hello"<p>

"You seem lost"  
>"really"<br>"Yeah"  
>"Well maybe you can help me"<br>"Sure"

"Im looking for a great friend of mine, you hasn't relised that im here"  
>"Well who are you looking for"<br>"Well he is wearing a black suit and he has a really lovely smile."

"Well what is his name"  
>"Danny Messer"<br>"Well that me"  
>"Hello, danny"<br>"hi, and your name"  
>"Oh sorry Lindsay Monroe"<br>"Omg" and with that danny pulled Lindsay into a hug and gave her a kiss.

After that Danny was enjoying the party with Lindsay beside him. At some shamefully late time of night, or day rather, all the guests had gone home and it was just Danny and Lindsay,they were relaxing after a big night and enjoying this quiet time together. Danny was enjoying time with Lindsay and throughout the night Lindsay has told Danny that she would be staying at danny house until her mum found somewhere to live, danny didn't care because Lindsay was in new york.

Maria was walking around the park which she started to love just walking around the park all by herself. She stopped just staring at her ex husband bill. She decided just leave him alone because he left her and Lindsay was now turn 4.

"Maria"  
>"Bill"<br>"How are you"  
>"Fine thank you for asking"<br>"Good, so hows life"  
>"Why do you care"<p>

"Because you had my child"  
>"Really, your child is called Lindsay and my life is great with your cheating ass"<br>"Maria, please"  
>"No, because without you Lindsay had to grow up with a dad, and every father day, you wasn't there, you were with you girlfriend and child"<br>"actually she is my wife now, and we had twins Kristy and Frankie"  
>"Really, I wish you didn't tell me that, because I don't freaking care because you have a child as well, Lindsay remember her"<br>"Of course"  
>"No you don't because you would try to be in her life and tell everyone about her"<br>"I know but I told my other family and I wanna see Lindsay"

"Never" and with that Maria walked off.

Wow, what do you think of Lindsay dad and Lindsay mum maria will meet a new guy next chapter and I have a name for him Jason and I wanted someone ideas how Maria can meet him because I have no idea Danny and Lindsay spend the day together at the beach where they meet


	23. Chapter 23

_**This chapter is about danny and Lindsay hang out together but their day is ruin when Frankie comes and tries to flirt with Lindsay and tells her that he knows all about her dad. I am still looking for some help on Lindsay mum meeting a new guy and I don't know how they could meet. So any ideas please help and I will say a massive thank you. And I know my spelling is really bad. **_

_Time after Time, Past comes back _

_Danny and Lindsay has being hang around each other for two weeks and they haven't decided if they should get together as boyfriend and girlfriend, however they are both open to the idea but Lindsay is worried. So today they are hang out together. So they have decided that they would go to the beach. _

_Lindsay was first up the next morning, and when she went down stairs into the kitchen, her mum was in there drink a cup of coffee. Lindsay was wearing her pjs still, her blue top and penguin pjs bottoms_

"_Hey mum"  
>"Hello darling"<br>"you feeling okay"  
>"Yeah why"<br>"Well you didn't talk to anyone yesterday when you came back, and your drink coffee which you never drink coffee, you also drink tea"_

"_Oh darling, nothing wrong really"  
>"Are you sure?"<em>

"_Yes, Lindsay don't worry"_

"_Okay"  
>"So you going to the beach with danny"<em>

"_Yeah, we both decided last night that we would just spend the day together and just get over what happened in the past and just move on"  
>"Well, don't jump in love to quick"<em>

"_I won't"_

_Later that day, Danny and Lindsay was sitting on the beach where they first meet_

"_Wow, its strange being back here"  
>"Yeah but Im glad we are"<br>"Yeah me two" Danny and Lindsay has being laying down next to each, danny was sunbathing and Lindsay was on the front reading a book. And Danny keep looking at Lindsay and smiling._

"_Danny, stop staring at me"  
>"Why"<em>

"_Because im not pretty and trust me I might give you a reason to leave and never speak to me again"  
>"Linds, I think you are amazing person and I give everything for you and I will give up this amazing life just to know you and trust me Lindsay, I wont give up on you and you are a sexy woman."<br>"Shh" _

"_Well, it's true"  
>and with that Lindsay stopped talking to Danny and gave him a kiss on the cheek<em>

"_Well ain't this cosy"  
>The voice was somebody Lindsay remembered<em>

"_What do you want Frankie" Danny said, while Lindsay didn't say anything.  
>"Well i got told Lindsay was back in town and I was wondering if we could hang out<em>

"_Why does she wanna hang out with you"  
>"Because I am her brother"<em>

_Danny went quiet. And Lindsay spoke._

"_I don't have a brother"  
>"Yeah you do, because your dad got my mum pregnant when he was still with your mother and they got married after me and my twin Kristy was born"<br>"I don't care"  
>"Why"<br>"Because he left me and my mum and trust me when I say this he left and he took everything that I see in him, because he is dead to me and yeah I know that every girl, needs a dad, but I don't"  
>"But we are family"<br>"So what"_

"_Lindsay, dad wants to see you"  
>"No he doesn't he never wanted me and if he did then he would have being there for my growing up and I don't want anything to see him "<em>

"_Lindsay, you are making a big mistake"  
>"No, I am not, he left and I would make a mistake if I saw him again and brought in my life again."<br>And with that Lindsay stood up and walked off, Danny got up and went after her. Frankie stood there proud of his self._

_Danny meets up with Lindsay in a café near the beach. And Lindsay just sat there and not talking. _

"_I wish, he didn't come" Danny told her_

"_Danny, you lucky, that you know both of your parents, my dad bill, he left when I was 4 and I woke up hearing shouting and I sat near my door, because my mum put me to bed and I heard he got someone pregnant and that he was with her since I was born and he decided that because she was pregnant he was going to leave me and my mum. So he left that night, it seemed that I grew up over night because I never asked about my dad and truth is that I missed him a lot when he was not there but I couldn't tell my mum that I heard everything that night"  
>Danny was quiet and he knew Lindsay wasn't finished.<em>

"_Danny, im scared"  
>"Lindsay, I promise that I will help you through this"<em>

"_Thank you" and with that Lindsay and Danny share a kiss._

_Maria was at the café near Kim house and the hotel where Maria was staying. _

"_Hey can I sitting here please?"_

"_Sure" and with that Maria looked up and saw a man_

"_Thanks"  
>"No problem"<br>and Maria was still reading a book, which Lindsay brought her for her birthday_

"_My name is Jason"  
>"Maria"<br>"Nice to meet you"_

"_like wise"  
>"Well, what you doing just sitting here"<br>"Oh I was just meeting my friend Kim, as we going shopping"  
>"Cool"<br>"What you doing here"  
>"Well this sells the best coffee and I saw you sitting here and I wanted to come and see you"<br>"Oh okay"_

"_So"  
>"Why are you talking to me?" Maria, asked Jason<em>

"_Well Im bored and im in town, just to open a new karaoke bar""  
>"Oh I see, im sure you wife will be happy to hear you are flirting with a girl you just met"<br>"slow down, I don't have a wife and Im happy single and if I was flirting with you, you would know about it"  
>"Im sure"<br>"Maria" Kim walked in_

"_Well that's my line to leave, and goodbye Maria, I hope I see you soon"  
>"Im sure, you will" and with that Jason left and Kim sat down next to Maria<em>

"_Well, who is that sexy thing"  
>"He name is Jason and he just opened a karaoke bar"<br>"We should go"  
>"Yeah right"<br>"Why not" _

"_I have Lindsay, my daughter to look after and this trip is about her, not her old mother, looking for a guy"  
>"please, tom can look after the children tonight and I wanna meet Jason more"<em>

"_Fine we will go"_

_Next chapter is Karaoke bar and Lindsay talks to her mum about bill and Jason still tries to flirt with Maria. _

_Review please _


	24. Chapter 24

I know I said I will update soon but I have being a little obsessed with Fifty shades of Grey and I have read all the three books twice amazing book. Christian Grey :D

_Maria had decided to go to the bar where Jason said it would be and she was getting ready. When Lindsay came into the room._

"_Mum"_

"_Yes darling"  
>"How you never told me that my dad is here in New York?"<br>"What?"  
>"Yeah, well me and Danny was at the beach and this jerk called Frankie came and said that you dad here and his my dad as well so we are brother and sister which is weird"<br>"Linds, I knew you dad was here but I didn't want to tell you that he was here, because you have finally found peace in your self and you starting to let people in and I was scared that you might harm yourself. Linds, I don't want your dad in my life and I was going to asked you if you want him in your life but that's up to you"  
>"Oh, well I don't want him in my life and if I did then what's the point when he might leave"<br>"I will go with anything you decided"  
>"Oh, where you going?"<br>"Darling, I am meeting Jason, who I happened to meet yesterday and he told me about his karaoke bar so I have decided to go"  
>"Cool, so it's a date"<em>

"_No darling, I have giving up on dating but im going because Kim said I have to go and meet him again"  
>"Mum"<br>"What"  
>"You sound like a girl in love"<br>"Don't be silly"_

"_Its true and if It goes well that I want to meet him"  
>"Sure, but what you going to do tonight"<em>

"_Oh me and danny is going to watch a movie, which he gets to choose and we decided that every Saturday night we will have a movie night, where we watch movies begin with the A and we eat food with A which I get to pick."  
>"Well im done and goodbye and goodnight and have fun" <em>

_When Maria walked into the club with Kim, and her husband Christian. They decided to get a drink where when Maria got a drink, Jason came up to her and said her drink was on the house_

"_Maria"  
>"Jason, I can pay for my own drink"<br>"Yeah"  
>"well Im going away from you"<br>"Why"  
>"Because I don't know anything about you and you might be stalking me and I don't really want a stalker."<br>"Well come with me and sit in my VIP area where we can talk and get to know each other."  
>"No, because im with my friends, Jason"<br>"Please I will get my bodyguard Carl to tell them that you are with me please"  
>"Fine"<br>"Thank you" and with that Jason went to tell Carl that to tell Kim and Christian, that Maria was with him and when he came back he took her in the VIP area where it was quiet and he had a bottle of champagne in there_

"_You knew I would come"  
>"Well no I hoped you come, drink"<br>"Please" and with that the both of them took a sit  
>"So do you have kids, Jason?"<em>

"_What me?"  
>"Yeah you"<br>"No, I don't have time to get girlfriends or a wife or a kid"  
>"Wow, you must have a busy job"<br>"Yeah, I do"  
>"What do you do?"<em>

"_Well I own a lot of business, here and every where else"_

"_Well, what do you do, though"  
>"I am a nightclub owner and I start a club"<br>"Wow, I am impressed"  
>"What about you?"<em>

"_I am a TV presenter, and I have a teenage daughter"  
>"Really"<br>"Yeah, god that must put you of me so much, right "  
>"Nah, its who you are and I starting to like you even more."<br>"Really, well I must go"  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah, I have to be a mummy now"  
>"I walk you down, and I take you home"<br>"Sure, as Kim and Christian have gone."  
>and with that Jason and Maria walked down stairs, where they went outside and got in his car at the back with Maria as Jason has his best friend and driver Chad to take him and Maria. <em>

_When they arrived where Maria is staying, he got out of the car, he had given maria his number and hers to him and he gave a kiss on the check and maria went in doors, and Jason went into the car. And he decided to text Maria. _

**Do you believe in love at first sight?**

_When Maria got indoors, she heard her phone go off and she send him a message back. _

_**Why? Do you because if you do then maybe I should start believing in love? **_

_Maria got a message back after two mintues_

**I can flirt with you now and I Can't wait until tomorrow, because I bet that I will see you again and we will meet up and talk more **

_**Maybe. **_

**Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet but nothing compared to you**

_**Go to bed Jason. **_

**Fine but Come live in my heart, and pay no rent.**

_When she got into her bed, she had a message from Jason. _

**What time do you have to be back in heaven?**

_Maria smiled and it was the first time that Maria had smiled over a guy. _

_Next chapter will be all texting between Jason and Maria and then Lindsay sees her dad come to the door and what will see do? _


	25. Chapter 25

_When Maria woke up the next morning she had three messages from Jason and it was only 7,30._

**Did the sun just come out just for you? **

**My friend wants to know if I have gone crazy?**

**You're so sweet there's a wanted poster for you at the candy store.**

_Maria just smiled and wrote him a message back ._

**I don't know about the sun and if your crazy but I do know that I can be sweet if I want but why are you messaging me at 7.30 in the morning. Because I know I have work at 9 but you I don't know**

_Maria didn't have to wait long _

**Well I have being up scene 5.30 and I want to text you but I know the sun has come out because I got to know you. And Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me? Because I am your Mr. Right I hope. **

**You are crazy **

**But I am crazy for you **

_Maria stopped texting him after that I got ready for work. When Maria arrived at work she went to her office and there was some flowers and they where Maria favourite in the world with a note _

If your heart was a prison, I would like to be sentenced for life. JASON

P.S Message me back

_Maria just did that _

**Thanks but I have to work**.

Maria got a message back

**Are you lost ma'am? Because heaven is a long way from here.**

_Maria smiled again that morning. _

_When maria day ending she had a long message from Jason. _

**_I got a phone call from my mother and she asked if I was okay so I told her that I meet the girl of my dreams and she laughted at me __ totally unfair, but I have had a really bad day today and it always makes me feel better to see a pretty girl smile. So, would you please smile for me? And = _It's not my fault that I fell for you, you tripped me! Are you tired? Because you've been running through my mind all day. Please come at meet me so where because I want to chat to you **

**Missing you lots and lots **

**Forever yours Jason **

Maria smiled at message him back

**Meet you at the café in a bit**

**Nah, im outside **

_When she got outside she noticed Chad outside the car. And he smiled when he saw Maria, and told her to come her, which she did and he opened the car and when she climbing in she saw Jason on his iphone just playing a game but when he saw her, he threw his phone on the sit next to him and gave Maria a kiss on the cheek, And told Chad to go to his apartment. _

_Lindsay had being in the house all day and Danny and flack was hanging out in Danny room. When the door went, Lindsay got up at got the door and when she answered it was her dad. And when he dad was about to speak Lindsay slammed the door. _

_I have finished this story now and I know I stopped when Lindsay dad came but next story will be a carry on to this one and its called _

_Winter love and that one will be all about Lindsay dad and Lindsay and maria and Jason and I hope you enjoy that one but I hope I have more ideas in that one. I want to do more chapters on Jason and Maria and maybe I get some ideas for there relationship and what happens when Jason and maria goes to his apartment. _


End file.
